1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic substrate.
2. Related Art
As electronic substrates grow more sophisticated and smaller, the demand for more integration and more functionality of electronic substrates mounted with electronic components such as IC chips has become stronger in recent years.
JA-A-3-69191 is an example of related art, in which an electronic substrate is manufactured by mounting electronic components on copper wirings formed on a substrate member, coating a surface with resins at once to constitute an electronic component buried layer, and then laminating the thusly achieved electronic component buried layer using an adhesive.
The related art such as described above, however, has a following problem.
The above electronic component is generally secured with adhesive to a base part on which the electronic component is to be mounted. This adhesive is applied by, for example, a dispenser, in drops to a plurality of areas in regions on the base part, the regions to be mounted with the electronic components. However, where the electronic components are mounted on the adhesive applied in this manner, the adhesive spreads but not enough to fill out each space between the electronic components and the base part, thereby causing gaps therebetween in many cases.
In this case, there is a problem in that air remaining in the gaps may expand during heating for curing the adhesive, thereby causing cracks in the cured adhesive, which decrease adhesive strength.